Korean Space Dinosaur (Trees Everywhere)
The Korean Space Dinosaur is the name given to the space dinosaur that landed on Korea in 1999. It was destroyed by the Korean military days after it landed and its remains displayed in a museum in Korea. Appearance The Korean Space Dinosaur is a mutated dinosaur from space. As such, it looks like a dinosaur but with alien-like body features such as a horn and shoulder pads. The ribs are visible from the chest, presumably a sign that it wasn't completely finished or is a failed specimen. History The Korean Space Dinosaur is a product of the mysterious Sung Aliens. They are supposedly experts in biology within the alien community. The Korean Space Dinosaur was created from the cells of a Tyrannosaurus rex spliced with a singular space organism created by the Sung Aliens themselves and then exposed to radiation. The result is the Korean Space Dinosaur, a 200-meter monster with a voracious appetite for oil and natural gas. The Korean Space Monster was sent to Earth and landed on Korea in 1999, destroying half of Seoul. The Republic of Korea immediately dispatched their military and consulted to G-Force regarding the monster. After noticing the monster's appetite for oil and natural gas, the Korean military had a brilliant plan. They devised a plan to use a vehicle carrying barrels of oil as bait for the Korean Space Dinosaur. The monster fell into the Koreans' trap as it fell into a hole prepared by the military. The military fired thousands of shells from their tanks and artillery as well as missiles from their planes and submarines to the fallen dinosaur before finishing with a low yield nuclear bomb for good measure. The Korean Space Dinosaur lies lifeless in the crater after suffering massive injuries. There were debates on whether to bury the Korean Space Dinosaur or exhibit it on a museum as a symbol of success for Korea but in the end, the latter won the votes through the support of the people. After years of radiation cleaning and the construction of a building big enough to exhibit the remains of the monster, the Korean Space Monster receives a second lease in life as a reminder that it was defeated by plastic people. Apparently a cult is now worshipping it. Abilities The Korean Space Dinosaur exhibits many traits found on various monsters such as durability, super strength, and a beam attack. The Korean Space Dinosaur is not as tough as most monsters, probably due to its imperfections. What it makes up with its laughable durability are the various beam attacks it has. The Korean Space Dinosaur can fire yellow beams from its horn and eyes, giving it a significant advantage in ranged engagements. Not only that, it can also produce fireballs, powerful enough to destroy skyscrapers with ease. The Korean Space Dinosaur also is uncannily fast, capable of running at 50 km/h, twice faster than Seasilla. Relations to Yonggary, Another Monster that Attacked Korea Nobody is sure whether Korean Space Dinosaur is related to Yonggary or not. Both attacked Korea, have a horn and a diet of oil and natural gas. Supporters claim that Yonggary has the DNA of a T. rex, thus making it related to the Korean Space Dinosaur while the others disagree, saying that the similarities between the two are mere coincidences. Both the G-Force and Korean officials neither confirmed nor denied the former claim. Trivia * Korean Space Dinosaur is based on Yonggary, only less serious. * Korean Space Dinosaur is the second monster that the Republic of Korea defeated without the help of G-Force. The first was Yonggary, during a time where G-Force wasn't even formed. * Korean Space Dinosaur is a parody of... you know what/who. Category:Sentinel 72's Kaiju Category:Trees Everywhere Category:Kaiju Category:Yonggary variations Category:Unknown Gender Category:Deceased